The present disclosure relates to a drain hose to be used for draining condensation of, for example, vehicle air conditioners.
A typical air conditioner, such as a vehicle air conditioner, is provided with a drain hose for draining condensation, collected in a collector, out of a cabin of a vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4882884). A drain hose disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4882884 includes a soft hose part made of a rubber material which is an elastic material, and a hard part made of a resin material such as a polypropylene material. The soft hose part has an upstream end portion coupled to a drain outlet opening on a bottom wall of the collector. The hard part is provided with a pipe portion, and the soft hose part has a downstream end portion coupled to an upstream end of the pipe portion of the hard part. The hard part is secured to a body panel of the vehicle from the cabin. Here, the pipe portion has a downstream end extending out of the cabin from a through hole opening on the body panel.
Furthermore, a waterstop packing is provided between the downstream end portion of the pipe portion in the hard part and a rim of the through hole on the body panel.